rucfandomcom-20200213-history
Boomstick
Kevin Boomstick Jefferson is a member of the Radioactive Uber Clan and is the RUC's trapper but more importantly, he is Polish Yeti's assistant. Being the assistant of the Elite General, Boomstick does his best to remind troops what to do and fight alongside them. Boomstick got his name for the shotgun he always carries with him. Backstory Being a member of a biker gang, Boomstick was riding with his gang of Bikers to bars when one day, he and all 17 of his other Biker Gang members went into a farm, only to be captured by the person in there. When Boomstick woke up, he saw that his gang has been brutually slaughtered by the cannibalistic farmer named "Chuck". Chuck was eating his gang all up, which angered Boomstick to the point of grabbing his Shotgun, which he called the boomstick, and blew Chucks head off out of self defense. The police came and arrested Boomstick and wrongfully accusing him of cannibalism. The police also beat him on the head to the point where one of his eyes turned black as coal. However one day when he was in jail, Polish Yeti came after hearing rumors of the "Farmers cannibal" and released Boomstick after getting enough evidence to show he was innocent. Boomstick became loyal to Polish Yet afterwards. When the RUC came and were in trouble from the evil Tiki God, Polish Yeti(And his assistant Boomstick) came to save the day. Polish Yeti(and his assistant Boomstick) stopped the Evil Tiki god and both Polish Yeti and Boomstick joined the RUC to be heroes to stop demons. Personality Despite being short tempered and greedy at times, Boomstick is outright loyal to Polish Yeti and the RUC. He is extremely kindhearted to RUC members but gives his loyalty to Polish Yeti and does everything for him after he was saved. Boomstick hates demons with a passion after some of them slaughtered his sister in a violent gangrape rampage. Deep down however, Boomstick is a very loving man who would do anything to save people from demons and to protect his fellow RUC members. One time he even saved Fat Albert from a building that was gonna crush him only to get punched out cold by a nearby demon that Albert killed. Albert and Boomstick became friends after that. He also loves to make pudding for the entire RUC which energizes them up. Being the RUC's trapper, he loves to create traps that demons can fall into. From pitfalls, bear traps, rope traps, arrow traps, Iron Maiden traps, and fire traps, Boomstick can make any trap imaginable. However during battle, he only knows how to use a shotgun to fight as well as a switchblade which makes him weak during fighting but he uses his own traps and the environment to his advantage. Boomstick always wants to prove himself to the RUC and Polish Yeti in fear of being forgotten and overshadowed but even if he was forgotten, he wouldn't care as long as everyone is safe. ]] Boomstick is also considered one of the kindest and gentlest people in the RUC. After the Great Fall, Boomstick has vowed to protect Polish Yeti with his life. Category:Radioactive Uber Clan Category:Alive Category:Members Category:Active